inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowProve13
Hey Konnichiwa~! I'm SapphireSpade~! I just recently joined wikia. Its nice to meet you~! I think that we already met at Fanfiction though... -Sweat Dropped- SapphireSpade (talk) 06:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Un! Mochides, Shadow-senpai! U dont mid if I can call u that? SapphireSpade (talk) 07:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Heehee. Nee I just made my first profile. I dont think is good though.... What should I put on my profile? SapphireSpade (talk) 07:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) O.O; Somehow I deleted the pictures... I was so confused that I deleted the pictures!!! So right now I'm almost finished on my favorite characters. So check on it when I'm done~! SapphireSpade (talk) 07:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou! I'll update my profile tomorrow. I need to go to bed now.... Oyasumi~~!!! SapphireSpade (talk) 07:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Anime Addiction Oh sorry, I didn't know the rules for that. Thanks for telling me tho! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Crossfire Kai' ' Wolf Legend' ' ' ' ' 03.47/06.29.2013' Actually, I don't find any rule like that. If a rule like that does exists, kindly redirect me. Thank you. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 07:52/06.29.2013 Hi Hi Shadow-senpai, I'm going on chat now and it seems dead, I hope I'll cya on chat soon Piglet98 (talk) 07:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: You missed it Nuuuu :OOOOOO I wanted to be there xD Allan got 6 months ban? Who gave it to him and why? XD SnowyBoy❄ 12:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I'll come to the chat xD SnowyBoy❄ 13:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Shadow-senpai I can't get on chat, can you? (Don't tell me it's bugged again q.q) If I don't come back on when we're able to get on, it's proberly because I fell asleep ^^" So I'll say 'Good Night' now just in case I do fall asleep ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 13:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Shadow-senpai Please tell me you're coming on soon because I don't know how much longer I can take, minna is saying some random stuff and I have a match tomorrow so I might not be on till late tomorrow q.q Piglet98 (talk) 08:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Senpai I'm on chat now, sorry I wasn't on, hope to see you on~ ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 07:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Shadow-senpai, Sorry that I wasn't on earlier (if you were on), Hope to see you on Chat soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow-senpai I might not be on until later cause I have a match. It starts at 1:30pm, but i'm going on now, hope to see you there~ (maybe) ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 01:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Hi Senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Ban well i did talk about soccer cause i had my soccer match on that day and i just got back then and i also had internet problems then aswell. But i wasnt even planning to make Sam lose his chat mod stats .-. . He is a good mod so why would i even plan to do something so stupid like that >-> Im not that kind of person to do something like that only idiots do something like that and besides i usually talk about soccer especially on the weekend. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey~ Hi Senpai~ I just got back from my matches, see you later then~ ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 04:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Senpai~ I'm going on chat now but if i'm not there when you get on, i might be teaching my parents how to play IE Strikers ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 03:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Senpai Did you leave the chat or having internet problems? q.q Piglet98 (talk) 09:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Senpai~ Hi Shadow-senpai~ I was wondering if we could meet on chat alittle earlier today (cause I have some homework to do ^^"). Oh! and I had a look at that new anime you were talking about to Piglet98 (talk) 07:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Class Hey Senpai Sorry I left chat earlier, I had to go to class, I'm going on now, and I'll be on again at my Lunch break. Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 01:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Senpai~ I'm going on chat now, sorry if I'm late. See ya soon~ ^.^ Piglet98 (talk) 08:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai I hope you're feeling better q.q Piglet98 (talk) 01:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ Ok~ See you then~ ^.^ Piglet98 (talk) 05:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ I got sick with the flu q.q; so I'll be late on chat (around 6-7pm). Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: 13irthday! Thank you Zanow~!! ;D Lol, I thought you were thinking I was 13 xD 'SnowyBoy❄' 09:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Feeling Better Hey Senpai~ I'm feeling alittle better (and yer, I got a day off school XD). I'm going on chat now~ Hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Late Ok Senpai~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Hey Senpai~ How are you? How's the glasses? ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 04:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) That's kinda good news~ One more week without glasses ^^" I'll be on around 5-5:30pm~ See ya then senpai~ Piglet98 (talk) 06:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai Sorry but I won't make it on tonight, hopefully see you tomorrow~ Piglet98 (talk) 11:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Late Hey senpai Sorry I'm late on chat. I think I just missed you (as in: got on just as you left ^^"). I'm on now. Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 10:41, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai I'll be alittle late but I'll be coming on Piglet98 (talk) 11:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai I have to go to the doctor's for a check-up. So, i'll be on around 7-8pm. See ya then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai My practice is over so I'm going back on chat now. See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai I might be alittle late on chat cause of my training. I'll be ok around 7:30-8 ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 09:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Zoo Hey senpai~ How was the zoo? Did you see 'Mr.Blobby' or Fle? XD Piglet98 (talk) 10:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Guess Fle is related to Monkeys after all XD Piglet98 (talk) 02:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thought so XD. See ya then~ have a good rest~ Piglet98 (talk) 03:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Senpai, sorry I took so long. I saw you left chat. I hope you'll be back soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 10:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday :D Hey Sai! I guessed u would be on here. Anywho, Happy Birthday my sister from another mother~ ;) And this wikia time says it's the 26th......screw them, it's the 27th here XD ShinningDragon11 (talk) 22:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Late Hey Senpai I might be alittle late today (around 7:30-8). Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Birthday~ Happy birthday Shad, I hope you had a good day~ you're 16 now, right?. 'HeatFlame ' 11:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 11:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ''' 18:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai Did you leave chat or is your Internet being a Baka again? ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 12:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai Really sorry but I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow~ I'll be on around 5-6ish~ see you then~ Night~ ^^ Piglet98 (talk) 12:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Hey senpai~ I thought something like that happened, we had a storm out at our place but we don't live 'in-town' so we were fine ^^" Hopefully they stop acting up~ Piglet98 (talk) 02:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) *crosses fingers* Hopefully ^^" If not, see ya tomorrow~ ^^ (btw; are you at school? .-.) Piglet98 (talk) 03:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Just checking XD Piglet98 (talk) 05:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ok senpai~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai I'm gonna be late on chat today, I have to go watch my sister sing. I'll be around 7:30-8ish (I think ^^") Piglet98 (talk) 07:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai Sorry I left earlier. I had to finish my assessments. I'm really sorry q.q Hopefully I get them done for tomorrow. If I do, I'll b on around 6-7pm. Have fun on your day off senpai~ Piglet98 (talk) 12:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ I'll be alittle late, around 7-7:30pm. Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok~ See you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:14, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Late Hey senpai~ I'll be alittle late, around 8pm. Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey senpai~ I have I.T for two hours now and was wondering if you were able to go on chat~ Give me a message if you're able to~ Piglet98 (talk) 01:38, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I might be alittle early (5-5:30). So if you can make it then, if not, see ya soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 06:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm able to come onto chat for a little while~ im goin on now~ hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 05:30, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Day off school~ Hey senpai~ I got that day off school~ I'm going on chat soon~ Hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 01:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 11:30, hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 01:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I made it to you-know-where and i'm going on chat soon~Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 04:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 04:00, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Late Hey senpai~ Sorry I'm late, we went to the movies ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 08:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm going on chat soon~ Hopefully we'll be able to talk about meeting ^^" See you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 01:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Going on chat soon~ Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 06:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey senpai~ going on chat around 1:10pm, hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 02:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok senpai~ See ya soon~ I'm going on now~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Try opening up a new tab or shutting your browser down then open it again. That works for me ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 12:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 12:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC)